miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivio
" " is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on March 18, 2019 (at 16:35 GMT) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir have lost their memory and a mysterious villain is prowling around Paris. Will our amnesiac heroes manage to defeat Oblivio and turn him into just a bad memory?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Ladybug and Cat Noir awaken in an elevator without memories of either their civilian or superhero lives. All they know is they're stuck in an elevator, where one wall has a drawing of a phone and turtle apparently made with a red lipstick that Ladybug is holding, itself apparently the result of the Lucky Charm, although they are unaware of these details. Their Miraculouses begin to beep and they soon detransform into Marinette and Adrien. As their kwamis come to, Marinette and Adrien question what the creatures are. Tikki and Plagg try to present themselves, but they can't remember who they are either, or even what they are, knowing only that they're hungry. The elevator begins to shift when something starts trying to pound through the ceiling, and with Tikki's help, Marinette and Adrien manage to escape before the elevator crumbles completely. The group soon discover that they are in a building with the exits blocked, and the place in chaos. They then realize they're being pursued by something, and they hide in a bathroom. Plagg says he smells something in Adrien's shirt, which turns out to be Camembert, which he then eats. Marinette gives Tikki a macaron she finds in her purse. Marinette and Adrien then learn their names from ID cards they're carrying. They try to use their phones to call for help, but they can't remember their phones' passwords. Still being pursued, the two, along with their kwamis, hide in a stall, and try to find a way out. They finally escape through an air vent and find themselves in a stairwell, which they quickly ascend to reach an office floor where they can hide. Marinette and Adrien return to their phone problem, Marinette finally using her breath to reveal their passcodes, which leads to Adrien divulging that he, though oblivious to it, is enamored of her. They both soon realize that their phones have low battery. Adrien tries to call his father, but it goes to voicemail. Marinette reaches her mom, who though worried, tells her to stay put wherever she is, safe, until Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated the villain. Just as she hears all of this, Marinette sees a poster of the Ladybug and Cat Noir animated film on the wall of the office. After hanging up with her mom, Marinette reveals her understanding to Adrien: they're being pursued by a supervillain who is being fought by Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they themselves are the said superheroes, now powerless. With the two assuming that no one knows their identities save for themselves, and with both of them having pictures of each other in their phones, they conclude that they're a couple. They're stymied, however, because they don't know how to obtain their powers again and how the two tiny creatures relate to them. Plagg grows bored from the situation and leaves, but not before Tikki calls him a selfish coward. The three remaining are soon tracked by Oblivio. Marinette manages to come up with a plan to elude Oblivio without revealing their identities involving the use of Adrien's phone to trick Oblivio into thinking that they were hiding somewhere they weren't, before running to the stairs. After misleading Oblivio back in the stairwell with Tikki's help, they return to the office, figuring he won't search for them there again. The use of Adrien's phone in their escape made its battery flat. Plagg, meanwhile, flying across Paris, starts to feel pangs of guilt from seeing advertising posters of Adrien everywhere. Determining that she and Adrien must discover how to become superheroes again in order to defeat Oblivio, Marinette decides to look for hints in news coverage of what happened before they lost their memories. Seeing herself drawing in the elevator, Marinette remembers what she saw there and discovers Master Fu's contact in her phone, which earns her a romantic appraisal from Adrien. After Fu's brief shock that Marinette and Adrien know each other's identities, he assures them everything will be fine once they've defeated Oblivio. Marinette's phone is about to run out of battery so she asks Fu to hurry. This leads to him explaining to Marinette and Adrien what kwamis are and their names, and how to call upon their powers. Adrien mentions that Plagg has left them, with Fu warning he won't be able to transform without him, just before the battery on Marinette's phone dies, ending the call. Up on the roof of the building, Oblivio schemes to draw out the heroes by forming a giant rumbling bubble in the sky above, with which he will wipe out the memories of everyone in Paris. Plagg hears the noise in the sky, and upon seeing the looming threat, recalls Tikki's chiding words calling him selfish and a coward. Covering his feelings of guilt, Plagg declares to himself his desire to return to Adrien in the hope the boy will have more Camembert, and starts back toward the building. Back in the building, Marinette transforms into Ladybug, and uses her yo-yo to learn about her powers from the built-in emergency user's guide, which leads to her accidentally calling upon her Lucky Charm, resulting in a teapot, much to her confusion. With Adrien's help, she concludes that it must be a piece of a puzzle. As Ladybug starts off to fight Oblivio, Adrien pleads to accompany her, since they're a team. Ladybug reminds him that without his powers, there'd be little he could do, and his identity would be exposed. This saddens him, but she tells him that most of all, she cares for him deeply and doesn't want him to get hurt, and she'll protect him. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves to face Oblivio. Ladybug finds the villain on the roof, and defends herself. She finds out how the Miraculous enchances physical abilities and is soon being hunted down by Oblivio before falling off the building, saving herself by her yo yo. Adrien sees Ladybug's distress from the window of the office. He uses his own vision (representing his thought process) to see some cardboard boxes, scissors and tape lying around in the office and gets to work cutting and taping the boxes together. Meanwhile, Ladybug is fighting Oblivio but soon trips over her yo yo string and is cornered, until Adrien, dressed as Cat Noir with cardboard boxes, arrives to help her. Without his powers, Adrien is unable to do much before he is forced to retreat. Ladybug rescues him and the two hide. Plagg finally reappears, and Adrien, wasting no time, transforms into Cat Noir. The duo confront Oblivio, Ladybug deflecting shots as Cat Noir tries to understand his own abilities and powers with his staff. Ladybug saves him from wasting his Cataclysm as she keeps protecting them from Oblivio's blasts. When Ladybug finally comes up with a plan, including how to use the teapot, she orders Cat Noir to distract Oblivio. While he does so, Ladybug slides towards the villain, and with her yo-yo, manages to trap his hand with the teapot, preventing him from using his powers any longer. Cat Noir now calls upon his Cataclysm and destroys the object in which the akuma resides. Ladybug purifies the akuma, revealing that Oblivio was Nino and Alya, who are now rather dazed. Cat Noir questions what to do about the giant bubble in the sky. Ladybug explains that her second power is to cleanse the city with her Miraculous Ladybug, which in the process will wipe their memories of each other's true identities. Saddened by this, Cat Noir begs Ladybug's permission, and the two share an intimate, heartfelt kiss. At this point, Alya and Nino are aware again, and are astonished to see their heroes kissing, with Alya taking a picture of the two in the moment. Ladybug finally uses the Miraculous Ladybug, and before it cleanses everything, she and Cat Noir share a romantic hug. Once the spell is over, the two separate somewhat awkwardly. When they see Alya and Nino, the heroes admit they can't remember what happened, and ask where Oblivio is. The couple reveal that the villain is already defeated and they themselves were the ones akumatized. Though they can't remember the events, the superheroes fist-bump. Cat Noir asserts that they make a good couple, which is what enables them to always win. Ladybug quickly argues that they are merely a team, not a couple, as she is in love with someone else, and Cat Noir's flirtatiousness was to blame for the dire predicament they'd been in. Cat Noir just keeps smiling, and shows her Alya's picture of their kiss. Ladybug freaks out, but her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses begin to beep. Still angered, Ladybug assures him the conversation isn't over and leaves. Later on, Alya and Nino reveal to their classmates why they'd been akumatized and apologize, with a kind reminder from Miss Bustier that while forgiven, they must behave themselves. The class accepts their apologies, with Adrien, as usual, being kind to Nino. While Marinette does the same for Alya, she's still wrecked from the earlier events. At home, Marinette is distraught with the Ladybug and Cat Noir kiss posted in the Ladyblog. She can't fathom why she would kiss him, with Tikki suggesting that maybe she has more to learn about Cat Noir. From Adrien's end, though he's glad for the kiss, he anguishes at not remembering it. Plagg teases him, but Adrien muses optimistically that if she had fallen for him, even if he can't remember, there is still hope for him and Ladybug. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth (with Gabriel Agreste pictured and by voice) * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Nino Lahiffe/Oblivio * Alya Césaire/Oblivio Minor Characters * Vincent (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard (pictured) * Nathalie Sancoeur (pictured) * Kagami Tsurugi (pictured) * Luka Couffaine (mentioned) * Sabine Cheng (voice) * Mr. Pigeon (pictured) * The Mime (pictured) * August's mother (background) * Roger Raincomprix * Nadja Chamack * Tom Dupain (pictured) * Wang Fu (voice) * Caline Bustier * Mylène Haprèle * Rose Lavillant * Sabrina Raincomprix * Chloé Bourgeois * Lila Rossi (background) * Max Kanté (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (background) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * There are some references from previous Miraculous episodes: ** There's a reference to "Ladybug & Cat Noir" when Marinette screams and calls Tikki and Plagg "bug-mice", and Adrien calls them genies. ** Marinette also calls Tikki "a thing" just like what Alya called Trixx in "Sapotis". *** As well as the Lucky Charm being a teapot. However, unlike the one in "Sapotis", Ladybug uses this one to stop Oblivio. ** The poster of the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from "Animaestro" is in the office room Marinette and Adrien hide in.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1105432629564837889 ** The picture Adrien pulls up of Ladybug from his phone is the exact one Théo Barbot based the statue of her off of in "Copycat". Other photos he has were seen in "Kung Food", "Gigantitan", "Horrificator", "The Puppeteer", "Darkblade", "Gorizilla", "Prime Queen" and "Stormy Weather", revealing that "Oblivio" came after all of these episodes. ** Plagg starts seeing Adrien's posters everywhere just like the titular villain in "Gorizilla". ** Adrien calling Marinette amazing with and without the costume is similar to what Tikki said to her in "Antibug". ** Marinette kissing Adrien on the cheek recalls "Mayura". ** Adrien disguising himself in a cardboard version of his hero suit references back to what Alya did in "The Dark Owl". ** Nino and Alya's interrupted kiss is a reference to "Catalyst" and "Stormy Weather 2". * Alya and Nino are both akumatized for the third time. * This is the third time the akumatization of the victim was not shown, following "Sandboy" and "Christmaster". ** Coincidentally, both instances from Season 3 involved a Lahiffe brother. ** As in "Christmaster", Hawk Moth isn't seen sending out an akuma. * This is the second time two people are akumatized with one akuma, following "Sapotis". ** Coincidentally, both times at least one Césaire girl was akumatized. ** Unlike "Sapotis", where two separate villains were created with one akuma, this time the akuma merges two people into one villain's body. * This is one of the few times Ladybug and Cat Noir both get affected by an akumatized villain. * Despite them not remembering what happened, Tikki and Adrien officially meet each other. ** Ladybug and Cat Noir also discover each other's civilian identities until the Miraculous Ladybug reverts their memories to before the attack, erasing the knowledge. * This episode reveals that kwamis can also be affected by akumatized villains when fused with their owners. ** However, in "Dark Cupid", despite being fused together when being struck by the villain's arrow, Plagg could remember everything while Adrien couldn't. So it's possible that kwamis have some level of resistance to an akumatized villain's attacks when fused together with their owners, or the effects only manifest upon de-transforming. * This is the third time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other onscreen, following "The Dark Owl" and "Sandboy". * This is the first time we get to see what the supervillain sees when Hawk Moth is talking to them. * This is the third time Plagg and Adrien end up separated, following "Style Queen" and "Sandboy". * This is the first time we see the visual representation of Marinette's thought process while she isn't transformed. ** This is also the first time we see that feature being used by Adrien, with the objects being highlighted not with spots, but with stripes of the same colors as his civilian shirt print. * This is the first time Ladybug summons the Lucky Charm when she has not planned on using it yet. * Cat Noir references The Lion King when he says "I have no idea what the 'Hakuna Matata' is, but I trust you."https://twitter.com/Ferisae_/status/1107724704918446080 * This is one of the few times Cataclysm is used without its usual activation sequence being shown. * This is the second time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an object that was obscured, following "Weredad". ** Since Ladybug was seen with a Lucky Charm at the beginning of the episode this is the first time we see her summon a Lucky Charm off screen. * This is the fourth episode where Ladybug and Cat Noir use their powers twice, following "The Dark Owl", "Mayura" and "Weredad". * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir share a kiss, following "Dark Cupid". Unlike the first time, they both forget it; however, similar to "Prime Queen" they recall the kiss through a photograph and are shocked by it. ** Unlike in "Dark Cupid", the true love kiss does not break the effect of the akumatized villain's power. * Hawk Moth is given the impression that Ladybug and Cat Noir are in love with each other. * It is revealed that most of Miss Bustier's class plays the game Super Penguino. ** This is a reference to Super Mario. Errors * In the bathroom when Adrien is talking about Plagg and Tikki, his ring is black when it should be silver. * When Marinette blows on Adrien's phone to show the password, a space is missed. * From both times she looks at them, the contacts shown on Marinette's phone are (as shown, in order): Adrien, Alya, Nino, Sabine Cheng, Fu, and Tom Dupain. The order she lists them, at least in the English version, is: "Agreste, Césaire, Couffaine, Dupain-Cheng Sabine." ** From losing her memory, she would not know the last names of her contacts (apart from Adrien). ** She would also have no reason to prefix "Dupain" to Sabine's last name. *** This error doesn't occur in the French dub. * When Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on Oblivio's akumatized object, the paws on his ring are miscolored blue. ** At that same moment, the teapot blocking Oblivio's right hand is gone. During their de-akumatization, however, the teapot is back in place, as well as the akumatized object being seen on their hand when it had been destroyed by Cat Noir's Cataclysm moments ago. * When Ladybug picks up the teapot after defeating Oblivio, the lid is missing; when Cat Noir grabs her arm, it reappears. * Hawk Moth's mask is miscolored dark gray/black throughout the episode. de:Vergissmeinnicht es:Oblivio pl:Oblivio ru:Обливио Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode